warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crystalwing of RiverClan/AbyssClan Continued
Original can be found here AbyssClan is the sworn enemy of FeatherClan, which can be found here. Originally created by Starflight897, Mooneffects, Crystalcat137, and Frostwing2615. However, Crystalcat137 runs this page. Feel free to ask her if you have any questions. c: Rules I. You need to ask for an AbyssClan cat. II. Though AbyssClan’s most defining trait is their wings, they don’t have any other powers. Please don’t make any more up. That’s my job. III. There cannot be half-Clan/loner/rogue/kittypet cats. Information Founder: Hurricane Current leader: Blackstar (Crystalcat137) Current deputy: Scorchwing (Mooneffects) Current Medicine Cat(s): Crowwisp (Qibli77) Current Medicine Cat apprentice: Duskpaw (Starflight897) Allegiances Leader: Blackstar- Dark gray tabby tom with black markings, Mist-winged (Crystalcat137) Deputy: Scorchwing- Gray tom with a ragged, torn pelt, burning amber eyes, Shadow-winged (Mooneffects) Medicine Cat(s): Crowwisp- short-furred light gray tom with dark gray mink colorpoints and blue-green eyes, unusually Shadow-winged (Qibli77) Duskpaw- Gray tom with darker dapples and pale green eyes, Breeze-winged (Starflight897) Warriors: Cloudwatcher- Silvery gray she-cat with a white belly and face, Sky-winged (Crystalcat137) Snowfall- Fluffy light gray tabby tom speckled with white, Sharp-winged (Crystalcat137) Lightstep- Black and white she-cat with clear blue eyes, Star-winged (Mooneffects) Shadowmask- Jet black tom with a flash of white on chest and teal eyes, Shadow-winged (Mooneffects) Aspenfall- Brown tabby she-cat with rippling tabby markings with leaf-green eyes, Glide-winged (Mooneffects) Robinflight- Pale ginger she-cat with short, coarse fur, a long tail, and flaming yellow eyes, Blaze-winged (Mooneffects) Scissortail- Gray cat with pale white paws and underbelly, Cloud-winged (Crystalcat137) Apprentices: Brackenpaw- Light brown tom with gold eyes, Glide-winged (Starflight897) Swiftpaw- Dark gray tom with lighter gray dapples, Sky-winged (Crystalcat137) Queens: Silverbreeze- Silver she-cat with blue eyes, Sky-winged (Starflight897) Kits: Sunkit, Blaze-winged, Briarkit, Havoc-winged, Hollykit, Shadow-winged Fallowflight- Cinnamon colored tabby she-cat, Blaze-winged (Crystalcat137) Kits: Tigerkit, Blaze-winged, Bramblekit, Rock-winged, Crescentkit, Breeze-winged Elders: Lostclaws- Elderly looking gray tom with blue eyes, Rock-winged Description AbyssClan’s most defining trait is their wings. They are not bird wings, but are bat wings, allowing them to maneuver much more quickly in the air. Their hind legs are quite strong, like a SkyClan cat’s, allowing them to lift off and land easily, as well as allowing for huge leaps. They are typically dark colored and most match their wing color. They are also amazing, superb climbers, due to the claws on their wings. These are incredibly strong and you would be able to hang off a cliff with only them, and allow them to scurry over rocks like a mouse. It is also due to their broad, long claws, adept at scaling tricky cliffs and nearly smooth walls. AbyssClan cats typically have bad eyesight, and rely mostly on their echolocation. AbyssClan also has one huge advantage over their opponent: their wings can sweep up huge gusts of wind that can quite literally uproot trees. While smaller wings can’t do more than sweep up a strong breeze, larger ones can create huge gusts that can blow cats away, often into a rock or tree. They are also ambitious and battle-hungry, striving to reach new goals and more territory, and they are not afraid to drive others off it. AbyssClan’s fighting skills and techniques are admired, even feared, and every cat for miles around knows not to mess with them. They are fierce, yes, but not evil. They are truly a good Clan. They are also extremely cautious when it comes to battles, often planning them for moons. Everything is perfectly timed. Even the apprentices are experts at causing gusts of wind to blow other cats into trees or rocks. Wing Types Star-Winged: The rarest of the wing types, these are a distinct white color, symbolizing their close connection to StarClan. They are sometimes the wings of medicine cats. The wings are usually short and broad, allowing them to maneuver quickly in the air. Sky-Winged: These are the color of the night sky, and are the most common type. They are medium sized, allowing them to fly fairly quickly. Cloud-Winged: These are usually gray or brown. They are long and thin, allowing them to glide great distances. Mist-Winged: Reserved only for deputies and leaders, these are any dark color. They are the second-largest of the wing types, allowing them to fly quickly and glide great distances. Breeze-Winged: These are the more common wing types of medicine cats. They are a pale gray in color, and are small for a cat’s wings. They allow for being able to flit from herb to herb and hover for a long time, like a hummingbird. Blaze-Winged: These are commonly found on the fastest warriors, and are quite large (though not as large as the Mist-Winged). They allow for extremely fast flying. They are named for an ancient AbyssClan cat, who was said to have these wings and flew so fast they caught on fire. Shadow-Winged: These are dark gray and make for silent flying. They rarely make a sound, and the claws on them are adept at battle. Glide-Winged: These are broad and light, catching updrafts easily. They can ride and glide the wind, and are commonly found on the best hunters. Sharp-Winged: These are like the Shadow-Winged, but gray in color. They are smaller but much more angulared, allowing for sharper turns and better maneuvering, and they can use their agility silently but efficiently. Havoc-Winged: These are the second-rarest wing type, and cats with this type of wing are always destined to be evil. They are pitch black, symbolizing their close connection to the Dark Forest, and are huge, surpassing even the Mist-winged in size. With gentle flapping they can create huge gusts of wind, and with strong, continuous flapping, they can create devastating winds that can literally uproot trees. Rock-Winged: These are quite large wings that are armored. They are resistant to both fire and water, and can wrap around cats, blocking them from most attacks. More coming soon! Origins |-|Note= Okay, 1, AbyssClan's history is probably going to be super long, and 2, most of these are still WIPs. Thank me later. |-|AbyssClan= AbyssClan is a Clan that was torn apart by hate and jealousy, yet reunited into a fierce, strong, and proud Clan, ambitious and brave beyond belief. The origins of AbyssClan begin with a little-known cat. Dove Feather, she was called, the first to even think of founding AbyssClan. Despite her name, Dove Feather wasn't a warrior but a loner, roaming the forests. She would have stayed this way, a mere loner, destined to be a mere shadow, were it not for a series of tragedies that left her broken, angry, and absolutely insane. She was able to convince several cats to join her on her quest of revenge to murder the Clans, who she believed was responsible for all her troubles. Dove believed that when she had enough cats, they would sweep through the other Clans like thunder through a clear sky. Nobody knows how she got killed or who murdered her, but one day she was found dead in her sleep. But the next cat who took over, Rain Flight, was her son. He was ambitious, yes, but he didn't want to kill all the Clans like his mother did. The Clans, he knew, wouldn't exactly be willing to give up territory they've had for years, especially to a bunch of battle-hungry, fierce cats led by a rogue. However, Rain Flight had one gift- he was phenomenal at diplomacy. With some very convincing words and maybe a few threats, ThunderClan ceded some of their territory to them. Rain Flight took over the territory and eventually expanded it, made his group a semi-real Clan and ruled peacefully, turning the newly named SunClan's battle-hungry tendencies into fierce, proud, ambitious cats- the true start of AbyssClan. Eventually, Rain Flight died under mysterious circumstances. His deputy, Sun Claw, the first cat in SunClan to actually have the prefix "sun", took over. Though calm and wise on the outside, she suppressed most of her emotions. She also introduced the concept of leaders having the suffix "-star", changing her name to Sunstar. Under her rule, SunClan prospered. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and SunClan's prosperity was no different. One day, when a softpaw named Cloud Fur was out hunting with her mentor, she spotted something strange. Cats hunting in SunClan's territory were not uncommon. But this cat was different. This cat had wings. Cloud Fur immediately told Sunstar what she saw, but the leader dismissed it as a mere fantasy. Of course, these strange cats were anything but fantasy. In fact, they seemed to be an entire Clan. FeatherClan. Sunstar was secretly jealous of FeatherClan, however. Their wings. Their calm, reasonable attitude. How did they receive StarClan's blessing while she wasn't given a scrap of mouse? How could the leader handle them so well while she was fighting to keep control of a group of battle-hungry rogues? Tensions built up between the two Clans. Finally, a border skirmish erupted into full-on war. The battle was long and fierce, but FeatherClan, with the advantage of their wings, eventually managed to gain the upper hand. SunClan, with their leader killed (no 9 lives, remember?), their deputy hanging on to life by a thread, and most of their warriors slaughtered, fled. They fled to the mountains, barely surviving and leaf-bare cutting down even more of their cats. Rarely had a Clan been beaten so badly, yet lived to fight another day. |-|Star-Winged= The true origins of the Star-Winged are shrouded in mystery. It is one of the most ancient of the AbyssClan wing types, and it was said that all medicine cats used to be Star-Winged. However, there is another type of wing- Breeze-Winged. An AbyssClan Ancient named Falling Stars was a medicine cat of AbyssClan. She was renowned for her close connection to StarClan. One day, while she was helping an elder, Blue Eyes, with greencough, she was said to have receded into the depths of the medicine den and never came out. Finally, after a moon of searching for her, an unfamiliar she-cat swooped into the camp, claiming to be the long-lost Falling Stars. But instead of her unknown, small wings, she had larger pure white wings, with fur that was said to glimmer with starlight. At first, AbyssClan doubted the strange she-cat, but as time went on, it grew more obvious that she was indeed Falling Stars. The story didn’t end there. Another Ancient, Dove Talon, was jealous of her wings. He would often go wandering, searching for how Falling Stars got her wings. Then he started noticing something odd. Falling Stars’ belly appeared to be bigger- as if she had kits. Dove Talon was delighted. He told the leader at the time, Frost Pelt, about his suspicions, but Frost Pelt denied them, saying she had always followed the warrior code. Then Falling Stars showed more signs of having kits, and even Frost Pelt could not ignore them. He didn’t want to banish Falling Stars, but he punished her, revoking her duties as a medicine cat. However, a StarClan cat came to him in his dreams, telling him that it was the wrong choice. Falling Stars had only one kit, Moon Feather, and she died soon after. But Moon Feather survived, and became the next medicine cat of AbyssClan. However, since then, the Star-Winged type has had another branching from it- the Breeze-winged, which are much more common. Star-Winged now only occasionally appears in cats. |-|Sky-Winged= Another ancient wing type, it is said that all wing types are descended from Sky-winged warriors. Originally, before AbyssClan migrated, changed their name, and started developing bat wings, they lived peacefully beside the other four Ancient Clans. However, it wasn't long when a softpaw named Cloud Fur spotted something strange. Cats hunting in AbyssClan's territory weren't uncommon. But what was strange was that the cat was flying. They had wings. This was the start of AbyssClan's eternal feud with FeatherClan. But it wasn't until many, many moons later, when Cloud Fur was a senior warrior and nearing the age of an elder, when Mallowstar became a leader. He made many great changes to AbyssClan, including turning the Clan nocturnal. But what he was most famed for was being the first leader to have wings. Though Mallowstar did make bad decisions, he was still a good cat at heart and loved watching the stars come up at dawn and dusk. He decided that the first cats with wings to walk AbyssClan would be called the Sky-winged, in honor of the night sky. |-|Cloud-Winged= WIP! |-|Mist-Winged= WIP! |-|Breeze-Winged= WIP! |-|Blaze-Winged= The Blaze-winged type were not always known as the Blaze-winged. They were, in fact, known as the Swift-winged, for the incredible speeds they could reach. They are fairly ancient, unlike a few other wing types. They are well known for their swiftness. Once, there was a softpaw named Blaze Tail. She was said to be audacious and daring, yet kind and caring. She often scaled high cliffs and cave walls for the sheer joy of it, and was well known for being the fastest cat in the Clan. She passed her peers with flying colors, and was always ready to help if one needed it. Then, one night, a group of three nasty foxes snuck into camp. They were hungry. And tired. Their cubs needed feeding. And they found food, in the form of a cozy little nursery. They began to sneak into the nursery itself, but one of the foxes stepped on a patch of dried grass, causing it to crackle. AbyssClan’s huge ears picked it up right away, and the foxes were spotted. They turned to run, but were forced back by a row of hostile claws. They finally managed to break free, and ran for their lives. They suffered only minor injuries. But they wanted revenge. One day, Blaze Tail and the others were hunting for the foxes on their huge territory. They were ambushed by the foxes, and were cornered. The three warriors on the patrol knew they wouldn’t be able to hold out for long, and sent Blaze Tail to call for help. Blaze Tail cared only about helping them get out of their alive and nothing else. She put up a burst of speed she didn’t know she had, and soon enough she was rocketing through the sky. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation at the edge of her wings. She looked back and gasped. Her wings were on fire- an inferno on her wings. She had flown so fast her wings had caught on fire. She managed to save all of the warriors on that patrol, and she told Leaf Storm, the leader, about her experience. Leaf Storm decreed that the Swift-Winged type would be renamed the Blaze-Winged, for Blaze Tail’s incredible bravery- and speed. |-|Shadow-Winged= WIP! |-|Glide-Winged= WIP! |-|Sharp-Winged= WIP! |-|Havoc-Winged= WIP! Territory AbyssClan The cats of AbyssClan live in the mountains by the Tribe of Rushing Water. Their borders are about two mountain-lengths apart. Such large borders are less patrolled, but from in the air, spotting an invading cat is quite easy. Their camp is nestled in a cave in the side of the largest mountain, conveniently located in the center of their territory. StarClan Unlike the other StarClan territory, deceased AbyssClan cats live in quite a different territory. However, the normal StarClan territory can be accessed through a large pool of water. The StarClan territory is endless, yet you can easily find your way around. There is almost no flat territory; it is all mountains and valleys and swooping cliffs. The sky is always clear. The territory is fantastic to fly in, and that is mainly what the cats in StarClan do. In the exact center of their territory, there is a circular valley ringed by mountains. In the exact center of that, there is a pool of water resembling the Moonpool. If an AbyssClan or StarClan cat were to fold their wings and dive into the center, they would arrive into normal StarClan territory, where the cats of ThunderClan, WindClan, etc. reside. Category:Blog posts